Just Me!
by movlexo
Summary: Seoul seorang yeoja biasa, yang dipertemukan dengan dua artis terkenal nan tampan membuatnya mengalami dilema pada perasaannya. Jatuh hati pada dua namja yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Namun pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bisa ia miliki, dan orang itu adalah yang sebenarnya ia cintai. (bad summary)
1. Prolog

**Tittle**

 _ **Just Me!**_

 _ **{PROLOG}**_

 **Author :**

Movlexo Presents

(Park Min Ah)

 **Main Cast** :

Park Chanyeol, Byun Seoul, Kris Wu

 **Other Cast:**

(Coming Soon)

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Rate:**

T

 **Length:**

Chapter

 **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf, tapi ff ini pure buatan saya sendiri. Kamsahamnida.

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attention

•

•

 **Summary** : Seoul seorang yeoja biasa, yang dipertemukan dengan dua artis terkenal nan tampan mengalami dilema pada perasaannya. Jatuh hati pada dua namja yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Namun pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bisa ia miliki, dan orang itu adalah yang sebenarnya ia cintai.

•

•

•

 **PROLOG Start:**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 _"Dasar anak sial, jangan dekati kami"_

 _"Malang sekali ya hidupnya"_

 _"Aku tidak mau terkena imbas kesialannya"_

 _"Chanyeol-a mian, kami terpaksa memindahkanmu ke Seoul..karena kami takut jika kau terus berada ditempat ini kau akan terus menjadi bahan olok-olokan mereka"_

 _"Kau janji akan menemuiku lagikan?"_

 _"Tollooooong!"_

•

"Hah!" pekik seorang namja tampan yang terlonjak karena terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya hampir tiga belas tahun lamanya. Namja itu mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dengan setengah frustasi.

'Sampai kapan mimpi ini terus menghantuiku' batinnya dalam hati.

Cklek!

"Obwoya? Kau sudah bangun pangeran es?!" pekik seorang namja tampan lain dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari namja yang masih terduduk diatas bed-nya.

"Kris?" gumam namja itu.

"Wae? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau bermimpi lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan dari namja bernama Kris itu, namja tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol-a itu hanya mimpi, semua sudah berlalu..kau tak perlu terus-terusan memikirkannya" ucap Kris.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lemah, "arraseo"

Kris menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan melempar handuk kearah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya tersebut, "ppalli! Manajer hyung sudah menunggu kita. Kau tidak lupakan kita ada pemotretan untuk majalah?"

"Emm" gumam Chanyeol. Kris tersenyum singkat dan beranjak dari kamar itu. Ya. Kedua namja tampan ini adalah duo-boygroup yang sedang naik daun dan akrab disebut dengan nama 'BankStar'

.

.

.

TBC

Note: Ini ff kedua sy di ffn, welcome to ChanBaekRis's world..

Happy reading guys! *kayakadayangmaubacaaja TT

RCL-nya ya guys...


	2. Chapter 1 : Meet the Prince

**Tittle**

 _ **Just Me!**_

 _ **{Chapter 1: Meet the Prince}**_

 **Author :**

Movlexo Presents

(Park Min Ah)

 **Main Cast** :

Park Chanyeol, Byun Seoul, Kris Wu

 **Other Cast:**

• Kim Joon Myeon/Suho (BankStar manager)

• (Find it by yourself)

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Rate:**

T

 **Length:**

Chapter

 **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf, tapi ff ini pure buatan saya sendiri. Kamsahamnida.

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attention

•

•

 **Summary** : Seoul seorang yeoja biasa, yang dipertemukan dengan dua artis terkenal nan tampan mengalami dilema pada perasaannya. Jatuh hati pada dua namja yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Namun pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bisa ia miliki, dan orang itu adalah yang sebenarnya ia cintaiattentio

•

•

•

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Happy Reading~**

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Cahaya matahari menembus masuk melalui jendela kamar seorang yeoja yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai hingga ke pinggang itu merenggangkan ototnya kemudian beralih menatap jendela. Sebuah senyuman manis terlukis diwajahnya, "semoga hari ini lancar"

Tok..Tok..Tok.

"Ah?!" pekik yeoja itu yang segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berlari menuju kepintu dan segera membukanya. Terlihat seorang wanita berusia sekitar 30-an berdiri dihadapannya sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal.

"Ahjjuma?"

"Seoul kau baru bangun?"

"Ah..? Nde..hehe"

"Kau ini... Kau jadi mencari kerja hari ini?" tanya wanita itu dan yeoja bernama Seoul tersebut mengangguk.

"Ahjjuma, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk merawat ayah selama aku pergi?" tanya Seoul penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, karena itu bibi kemari.."

Sebuah senyuman mengembang diwajah yeoja itu, "gomawo ahjjuma, ahjjuma sudah banyak membantu keluarga ku sejak dulu"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut seraya mengusap rambut Seoul, "hei~ harusnya bibi yang mengucapkan terima kasih pada tuan Byun..dia sudah menyelamatkan anak bibi dulu"

"Emm..." gumam Seoul menerawang.

"Ah.. Au.." (*kau)

Kedua yeoja itu menoleh kearah dalam dan melihat seorang pria yang berusia 40-an terduduk dikursi rodaknya.

"Appa?" cetus Seoul yang segera menghampiri ayahnya, "lihat Kim ahjjuma datang untuk merawat appa lagi"

"Annyeong tuan Byun" sapa Kim Jaera.

Byun Daehyun berusaha keras untuk tersenyum kearah wanita itu. Pria itu terkena serangan stroke dua tahun yang lalu saat perusahaannya bangkrut, rumah mewah dan seluruh isinya disita oleh Bank. Sementara istri dan putri sulungnya pergi meninggalkannya bersama putri bungsu mereka Byun Seoul.

Sekarang mereka tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana yang ditunjukkan oleh Kim Jaera yang tidak lain adalah maid setia keluarga Byun dulu. Meski saat ini majikannya sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa wanita itu tetap setia merawat mereka. Hal ini di karenakan hutang dimasa lalu, selain itu Jaera juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Seoul. Putri tuan Byun itu sudah Jaera anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, sekarang Seoul harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ayahnya, Jaera jadi semakin tidak tega jika harus meninggalkan keluarga itu.

"Ah appa, ahjjuma, sebaiknya aku segera bersiap-siap sekarang, sebelum kesiangan" ijin Seoul. Jaera tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Seoul mengecup pipi ayahnya dan segera melesat ke kamar mandi.

• **Just Me•**

Seoul menapakkan kakinya di pertokoan Myeongdong, berharap ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan dihari yang cerah ini. Namun entah sudah berapa kali ia keluar masuk cafe dan toko tetap tak ada hasil yang ia terima.

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya pasrah, 'apa aku tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan?' batinnya lesu. Segera ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya, "anio! aku tidak boleh menyerah secepat ini.. Byun Seoul hwaiting!" pekiknya memberi semangat pada diri sendiri.

Bugh.

"Akh! Ya! Hati-hati!" seru Seoul ketika ada beberapa yeoja yang berlari menabraknya.

"Itu Kris! Kajja kita kesana!"

Seoul yang mendengar teriakan histeris itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat segerombolan yeoja berlari kearahnya, "omo! Huaa!" teriaknya.

Bruk..

Seoul terduduk di jalanan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yeoja itu mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan seraya menoleh kearah kerumunan yeoja yang terlihat seperti berebut barang obralan. Seoul menghela nafasnya berat sambil bangkit berdiri. Yeoja itu menepuk-nepuk celana jeans yang ia kenakan sambil kembali memandang kearah kerumunan yeoja itu, "mereka mengerikan sekali, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

Yeoja itu memicingkan matanya ketika melihat kelapa seorang namja menyembul dari gerombolan yeoja ganas tersebut. Namja itu terlihat gugup dan terpojok.

"Wajahnya tidak asing?" gumam Seoul, "kalau di keroyok seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia pingsan"

Seoul terus mengamati mereka, hingga ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berbuat sesuatu.

• **Just Me•**

Kris sedang berada di salah satu toko pakaian. Setelah melakukan pemotretan majalah, ia meminta ijin untuk jalan-jalan. Manajernya sempat melarang, karena hal itu tentu sangat berbahaya. Tapi Kris terus memohon dan meyakinkan manajernya jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Mengamati pakaian-pakaian untuk musim panas mendatang.

Tiba-tiba Kris menyadari jika ada dua orang yeoja yang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Merasa keadaan mulai tidak aman Kris bermaksud untuk meninggalkan toko itu.

Namun ternyata didepan toko ia sudah ditunggu oleh para fans-nya. Begitu melihat sosok Kris keluar tanpa basa-basi mereka segera mengerumuni namja itu, 'gawat!' batin Kris. Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali ketika fans-nya bertambah banyak. Sama sekali tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri.

Greph.

Kris terkejut ketika ia merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Sedetik kemudian tangan itu menarik Kris menerobos kerumunan dan berlari menjauh.

"Ah! Yeoja itu menculik Kris oppa!"

"Ayo kita kejar!"

Kris masih melihat fans yang mengejar mereka. Namja itu menoleh kedepan. Dahinya berkerut samar ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah membawanya kabur. Kris mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan berlari mendahului yeoja itu. Dan sekarang Kris yang memimpin pelarian mereka. Dengan kaki panjangnya tentu Kris dapat berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan gerombolan yeoja mengerikan dibelakang sana.

Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah Cafe yang cukup sepi dan duduk dibagian terdalam Cafe tersebut agar mereka tak terlihat oleh fans yang mengejar mereka tadi.

Keduanya mendudukkan diri dibangku Cafe dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Yeoja yang menyadari jika mereka masih bergandengan tangan segera melepasnya hingga membuat Kris menoleh. Yeoja itu terpaku menatap wajah namja yang baru saja ia selamatkan, 'aigoo..tampan sekali..' pikirnya.

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dihadapan wajah yeoja tersebut, "agashi? Gwaenchana?"

Yeoja itu tersadar dari lamunannya, "ah nde gwaenchana.."

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Kris dan membuat yeoja itu kembali terpanah, "terima kasih sudah menolong saya, em..boleh saya tahu nama anda?"

"Na-nama..? Namaku? Ah! Nama saya Byun Seoul" jawab Seoul linglung membuat Kris terkekeh, "nama anda bagus sekali, perkenalkan nama saya Kris Wu, panggil saja Kris"

"Saya bisa mendapat masalah besar jika anda tidak menolong saya tadi.. Jeongmal kamsahamnida"

Seoul tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun senyumannya sirna ketika mendengar dering ponsel seseorang. Ternyata itu ponsel milik Kris. Kris terlihat meminta ijin pada Seoul dan segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Nde hyung? Mian.. Aku sedang di Cafe sekarang, ah? Dia sudah pulang? Nde.. Baiklah aku akan menunggu disini. Nde, gomawo hyung" sahut Kris kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana. Namja itu kembali menghampiri Seoul yang masih sibuk menatapnya.

Seorang pelayanpun menghampiri mereka untuk menanyakan pesanan. Kris memesan dua gelas Caramel Machiato dan kembali fokus pada Seoul.

"Seoul-ssi, sedang tidak sibukkan? Kita bisa minum secangkir kopi dulu sebagai tanda terima kasih"

"N-nde.."

"Kalau boleh tahu, anda sedang apa disini? Berbelanja?" tanya Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ah? A-aniya, saya sedang mencari kerja"

Kening Kris berkerut mendengar jawaban Seoul, "kerja? Berapa umur anda sekarang?"

"21 tahun"

"Uwah anda seumuran dengan adik saya" sahut Kris membuat Seoul menatapnya, "ah..lalu apa anda sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan?"

Wajah Seoul berubah murung. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak ada yang mau menerimaku"

"Ah! Jinjja?!" pekik Kris. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas untuk membantu yeoja itu, "ehm.. Apa anda mau bekerja menjadi asisten saya?"

Kedua mata Seoul membulat mendengar tawaran Kris, "a-asisten?"

Kria tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "kau bisa menjagaku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi..eotthe?"

Seoul termenung menatap namja dihadapannya, 'sebenarnya dia ini siapa? Tampan sih, tapi..apa bisa dipercaya?'

"Hei? Bagaimana?"

"Ah..mian. Tapi...sebenarnya anda ini siapa?"

Kris sempat terpaku setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian tawanya meledak hingga membuat Seoul semakin bingung, "kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tiba-tiba Kris sudah berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Aniya" jawab Seoul kebingungan.

"Kau belum pernah mendengar BankStar?"

"Bank? Apa?"

"BankStar, aku ini salah satu personil BankStar, kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya?"

"Ja-jadi kau ini...artis?"

"Nde.. Ah..mian kita sudah berkenalankan, kita bicara banmal saja ya?"

Seoul masih membeku dihadapan Kris. Jadi namja dihadapannya sekarang adalah artis. Itu sebabnya ia dikeroyok tadi. Dan apa katanya tadi..BankStar? Sepertinya teman-teman SMA-nya dulu sering membicarakan boygroup tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Seoul kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, "memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, nanti akan kukenalkan dengan manajer dan adikku, setelah ini dia akan menjemputku"

Ponsel Kris kembali berdering, namja itu segera mengangkat teleponnya, "hyung? Ah..sudah didepan? Baiklah"

"Seoul-ssi, manajerku sudah didepan, kajja"

Kris meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja dan segera menarik yeoja itu.

Sebuah mobil audy hitam terparik didepan Cafe. Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Seorang namja yang duduk dibalik kemudi menoleh kebelakang saat melihat sosok asing yang dibawa Kris, "di-dia siapa?"

"Ah hyung, perkenalkan dia Byun Seoul. Dia yang menolongku tadi, dan..sedang mencari pekerjaan..lalu aku menawarinya untuk jadi asisten kami.."

"Oh.." gumam Suho mencerna ucapan Kris. Sedetik kemudian kedua mata sipit Suho melebar, "MWO?!" pekiknya mengejutkan Kris dan Seoul.

"Maaf nona, tapi.. Kris kau tidak bisa mempekerjakan sembarangan orang"

"Aku tahu, tapi nona Byun ini butuh bantuan, lagi pula dia ini orang yang baik, dan aku rasa dia bisa di andalkan, ayolah hyung?" mohon Kris.

Suho menghela nafasnya berat, "kita bicarakan ini dirumah saja, Chanyeol juga harus mendengarnya"

Kris-pun tersenyum, "baiklah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi"

"Ck..kau ini" gerutu Suho.

Sementara itu Seoul terus meremah ujung kemejanya gelisah, 'apa aku akan baik-baik saja?'

• **Just Me•**

Seoul memasuki sebuah rumah mewah milik kedua namja yang sudah berjalan dihadapannya. Ia terpaku menatap sebuah poster raksasa menampakkan dua orang namja tampan dimana salah satunya adalah Kris.

'Jadi ini BankStar..' pikirnya.

Sementara itu Kris menyembulkan kepalanya dari ruang keluarga, "hey nona Byun kemarilah"

"Ah? Nde"

Seoul segera menyusul Kris memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna merah dan hitam. Benar-benar terlihat sangar sekaligus elegan, bahkan interior di ruangan itu terlihat sangat mahal. Sejekap Seoul merasa seperti berada dirumah seorang vampire, 'apa yang kau pikirkan, yeoja pabbo' gerutu Seoul pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei..kemari" panggil Kris lagi, menyuruh Seoul untuk duduk disampingnya. Seoul menurut dan duduk disamping namja itu.

"Jadi nona Byun Seoul, apa anda mengerti tugas anda sebagai asisten BankStar?"

Seoul menatap namja dihadapannya, "ah itu..saya-"

Suho sempat melirik Kris yang sepertinya tidak menjelaskan pekerjaan itu secara spesifik, "baiklah..begini nona, kebetulan kami memang sedang mencari seorang asisten, tapi kami tidak mau sembarangan mempekerjakan orang.. sebagai asisten artis tentu tugas anda tidak akan mudah. Kau harus bisa menjaga Kris dan juga Chanyeol dengan baik, dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka.. Apa kau tidak masalah?"

Seoul memikirkan ucapan Suho, ia tahu ini pasti tidak mudah. Apalagi jika ia harus berhadapan dengan para fans yang mengerikan. Tapi mengingat ayahnya, Seoul berpikir ulang, tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan diluar sana.

"Baiklah, aku terima"

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia pun bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu. Namja itu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Seoul.

"Itu kontrak kita, anda bisa membacanya. Jika benar-benar setuju, nona bisa menandatanganinya"

Seoul mengangguk dan membaca kontak itu perlahan. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat gaji yang ia terima. '873,326won?' (*idr: 10.000.000,-)

"Ini serius?"

"Nde?"

"Ah..jeosonghamnida, tapi apa gaji ini benar? Maksud saya apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?"

"Tentu tidak, tugas anda kan cukup berat jadi gaji itu sepadan. Justru asisten yang berpengalaman bisa mendapat gaji lebih besar dari itu"

Seoul meneguk air liurnya, perlahan namun pasti ia-pun menandatangani kontrak tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Suho.

Suho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seoul bangkit berdiri dan menjabat tangan namja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Kamsahamnida, kami harap nona bekerja dengan baik"

"N-nde.. Kamsahamnida"

"Oh iya saya belum memperkenalkan diri, seperti yang nona tahu saya adalah manajer BankStar, nama saya Kim Joon Myeon tapi dikalangan kami saya lebih sering dipanggil Suho"

Seoul tersenyum ramah, "saya Byun Seoul, seperti yang sudah diperkenalkan sebelumnya"

"Ada apa ini?"

Ketiga orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh ke arah tangga. Seorang namja tampan nan tinggi dengan rambut merahnya berdiri menatap mereka.

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk kali ini berdiri, "ah Chanyeol, kemarilah"

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara dan masuk keruangan itu. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Seoul yang tengah menatapnya, "dia siapa?"

Seoul kembali terpanah untuk kedua kalinya. Hari ini dia bertemu dengan tiga namja tampan. Menurut Seoul namja ini bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari poster yang ia lihat tadi, tapi entah kenapa Seoul merasa tatapan namja yang satu ini terlihat sangat tidak ramah.

"Chanyeol-a dia asisten baru kita.." sahut Kris.

"Mwo? Asisten?"

"Iya, Kris yang membawanya.." kali ini Suho yang menjawab membuat Chanyeol menatap Kris.

"Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Seoul tercengang, 'apa katanya tadi? Menemukan? Ya apa dia pikir aku anak kucing?" gerutu Seoul dalam hati.

"Di Myeongdong" sahut Kris, "dia menolongku saat aku di kepung fans, lagi pula dia butuh pekerjaan"

"Kris apa kau sudah gila? Kau baru mengenalnya hari ini dan langsung menjadikannya asisten kita?"

"Chanyeol dia ini orang baik"

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia baik? Bagaimana kalau dia saesang, akan berbahaya untuk kita!" sentak Chanyeol membuat semua terdiam termasuk juga Seoul yang terlihat agak ketakutan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi dan kembali naik menuju kekamarnya.

BLAM!

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya, kau temani nona Byun" pesan Suho.

"Baik hyung"

Setelah itu Suho naik menyusul Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Kris dan Seoul diruangan tersebut. Kris melirik kearah Seoul yang terdiam dengan wajah tegang.

"Gwaenchana?"

Yeoja itu terpekik dan menoleh kearah Kris, "ah nde, aku hanya terkejut"

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol memang seperti itu pada orang asing.. Tapi aku harap kau tidak salah sangka dulu padanya.." ucap Kris, "dia sudah melewati masa-masa sulit dihidupnya sehingga dia tidak mudah percaya pada orang. Bahkan butuh bertahun-tahun untuk ku memahaminya.. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri"

"Ah? Jadi yang kau maksud adik itu..."

"Iya.. Chanyeol-lah orangnya, dia seumuran denganmu. Aku mengenalnya sejak dia duduk di kelas 3 SD. Dia murid pindahan, dia sangat pendiam dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Aku jadi penasaran padanya, perlahan aku mendekatinya dan dia selalu menolakku, tapi semakin lama dia mulai terbuka padaku.. Dia bahkan menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam dan membuatku tahu kenapa sifatnya seperti itu... Dalam hidupnya Chanyeol hanya percaya padaku dan Suho hyung karena dia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi"

Seoul terdiam mendengar cerita Kris tentang Chanyeol, apakah semalang itu nasib Chanyeol?

"Aigoo sepertinya aku terlalu banyak cerita, aku harap kau tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun eoh?" sambung Kris membuyarkan lamunan Seoul.

"Ah? Nde.. Baiklah."

Kris tersenyum kearah Seoul, *aku percaya kami bisa mengandalkanmu Seoul-a, welcome to BankStar's World" ucapnya membuat Seoul terpanah melihat ketampanan dari senyuman Kris.

'Aku benar-benar berada di Surga' batin Seoul.

•

"Chanyeol jangan begini, kau tidak boleh menunjukkan sikap seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dia membeberkannya ke media?"

"Kenapa hyung mengijinkan Kris membawanya?"

Suho terdiam sejenak, "keuggae..aku rasa nona Byun adalah yeoja yang baik Chanyeol-a. Lagi pula kita butuh asisten untuk mengurus kalian saat aku sibuk"

"Tapi kalian tak bisa mempekerjakan sembarang orang, kenapa kalian mudah sekali percaya pada orang asing?"

"Chanyeol aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu itu, tapi..ayolah, aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Setidaknya jika kau tidak percaya pada yeoja itu kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku akan melindungi kalian jika terjadi sesuatu"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pasrah. Lagi pula yeoja itu sudah menandatangani kontrak. "Terserah kalian saja"

Suho tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tenang saja"

• **Just Me•**

"Noona!"

Seoul baru tiba dirumahnya ketika hari mulai petang. Yeoja itu menoleh saat ada yang memanggil. Seorang namja berkulit tan meletakkan sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Jongin?"

"Baru pulang?"

"Em. Kau juga?"

"Iya.. Sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

"Iya.. Aku akan lebih sering merepotkan ibumu setelah ini..."

"Ya! Noona bicara apa, tentu saja tidak menyusahkan. Abeonim sudah banyak membantu kami, sekarang giliran kami yang membantu kalian"

Seoul tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Jongin. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bermain bersama, Seoul sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai adik kandungnya, begitu pula Jongin.

"Oh iya bagaimana kabar yeojachingumu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat wajah Jongin merona.

"Ya! Aku tidak punya yeojachingu noona" gerutu Jongin salah tingkah, hingga membuat Seoul terkekeh.

"Kau yakin? Lalu yeoja bermata bulat yang berfoto denganmu itu siapa?"

Kedua mata Jongin melebar mendengar hal itu, "Noona sejak kapan melihat foto diponselku?"

"Kapan ya? Rahasia!..hehe" sahut Seoul, "sudah mengaku saja dia yeojachingu-mu kan?"

"NOONA!"

"Arraseo, arraseo.. Dongsaengku sudah besar ya" ucap Seoul seraya mencubit pipi Jongin gemas, "kajja kita masuk ke dalam"

Jongin mengusap pipinya yang semakin memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibir tebalnya dan berjalan mengikuti Seoul masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kami pulang!" pekik kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Seoul segera menghampiri ayah dan Kim ahjjuma yang sedang berada diruang TV. Seoul memeluk ayahnya dan mengecup pipi ayahnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eou..?" (*Seoul)

"Appa aku pulang"

"Selamat sore abeonim" sapa Jongin seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ongin?" (*Jongin)

"Nde abeonim"

"Ah Seoul, bagaimana kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?"

"Nde ahjjuma.."

"Jadi apa pekerjaan yang putri cantik kami dapatkan?"

Seoul sempat terdiam memandangi ayahnya yang juga tengah menatapnya, "aku..aku..appa mianhae, aku sudah berkeliling tadi tapi semua orang menolakku, lalu saat aku melanjutkan berjalan aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang kesuliran jadi aku membantunya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang artis dan menawariku jadi asistennya"

Ketiga orang itu sempat terkejut mendengar cerita Seoul. Berurusan dengan dunia entertain pasti sangat merepotkan.

"Lalu kau menerimanya?" tanya Jaera yang terlihat khawatir, begitu juga Daehyun yang menunggu jawaban putrinya. Perlahan Seoul menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Chagi.. Apa kau yakin? Pekerjaan itu sangat berat dan berbahaya untuk mu" pesan Jaera.

"Aku tahu bi, tapi..untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa ku terima, lagipula mereka itu..sepertinya baik" gumam Seoul.

Seoul menunduk menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Daehyun. Namja itu mengusap punggung tangan putrinya dengan ibu jarinya, "appa menukung keutuan mu (*appa mendukung keputusanmu)" ucap Daehyun susah payah. Seulas senyuman manis muncul diwajah Seoul, "gomawo appa"

Jaera hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia hanya berharap jika Seoul akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 : Ice Prince!

**Tittle**

 _ **Just Me!**_

 _ **{Chapter 2: Ice Prince!}**_

 **Author :**

Movlexo Presents

(Park Min Ah)

 **Main Cast** :

Park Chanyeol, Byun Seoul, Kris Wu

 **Other Cast:**

• Kim Joon Myeon/Suho (BankStar manager)

• (Find it by yourself)

 **Genre:**

Romance, Family, Fluff

(Genderswitch)

 **Rate:**

T

 **Length:**

Chapter

 **Disclaimer** : This story is pure MINE. Don't plagiat or copy paste without my permission. Semua cast yang thor pakai adalah milik Tuhan dan agensi mereka masing-masing. Author cuma pinjem bentaran :) Dan jika ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf, tapi ff ini pure buatan saya sendiri. Kamsahamnida.

• **Attention!**

– don't copy this article

– don't claim as Yours

– don't plagiat

– typos everywhere

– if you want to share this post, please report to me first

– thankyou for your attention

•

•

 **Summary** : Seoul seorang yeoja biasa, yang dipertemukan dengan dua artis terkenal nan tampan mengalami dilema pada perasaannya. Jatuh hati pada dua namja yang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Namun pada akhirnya hanya satu yang bisa ia miliki, dan orang itu adalah yang sebenarnya ia cintaiattentio

•

•

•

 **Chapt 1 End:**

Seoul menunduk menatap tangannya yang tengah digenggam oleh Daehyun. Namja itu mengusap punggung tangan putrinya dengan ibu jarinya, "appa menukung keutuan mu (*appa mendukung keputusanmu)" ucap Daehyun susah payah. Seulas senyuman manis muncul diwajah Seoul, "gomawo appa"

Jaera hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia hanya berharap jika Seoul akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Happy Reading~**

Seoul membaringkan tubuhnya diatas single bed-nya sambil membuka situs internet menggunakan ponselnya. Sebelum bekerja ia tentu harus mengenal kedua majikan tampannya itu.

Laman web-pun mulai terbuka dan memampang foto terbaru kedua namja tampan yang baru ia temui, 'aku masih tidak percaya bisa bertemu dengan artis setampan mereka' batinnya.

Setelah puas memandangi foto kedua namja tampan itu, Seoul menggeser layarnya keatas agar ia dapat membaca artikel yang tercantum dibawahnya.

Profil yang pertama adalah milik Kris, lagi-lagi Seoul terdiam mengamati foto Kris seorang diri, "tampan sekali.." matanya kemudian beralih pada tulisan dibawah.

Nama : Kris Wu

Nama Asli : Wu Fan

Julukan : White Knight

Profesi : Penyanyi, rapper, penari

Group : BankStar

Tanggal Lahir : 6 November 1994

Tempat Lahir : Guangzhou, China

Kewarganegaraan : China dan Kanada

Tinggi : 190 cm

Golongan Darah : O

Hobi : basket

Zodiak : Scorpio

Agensi : JK Entertainment

Setelah puas membaca seluruh biodata lengkap dan fakta Kris, yeoja itu kembali menscroll layarnya dan kini memandang foto namja berambut merah. Ekspresi yang namja itu tunjukkan terlihat begitu dingin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Kris tadi siang.

"Apa hidupmu semalang itu?" gumam Seoul. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membaca biodata Chanyeol.

Nama : Chan Yeol

Nama Asli : Park Chan Yeol

Julukan : Ice Prince

Profesi : Penyanyi, Rapper, Penari

Tanggal Lahir : 27 November 1996

Tempat Lahir : Seoul, Korea Selatan

Kewarganegaraan : Republik Korea Jaya

Tinggi : 185 cm

Golongan Darah : A

Hobi : bermain berbagai alat musik

Zodiak : Sagitarius

Agensi : JK Entertainment

Seoul sempat terkikik membaca julukan Chanyeol sebagai pangeran es. Sepertinya itu julukan yang sangat tepat untuk namja itu.

Seoul mencoba menscroll layar ponselnya siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan fakta atau profil lain milik Chanyeol seperti yang ia baca pada bagian Kris tadi. Namun keningnya berkerut samar ketika ia hanya menemukan tulisan 'tidak banyak yang mengetahui soal pribadi pangeran es'

"Apa dia benar-benar setertutup itu?" gumam Seoul penasaran, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" Seoul terus menebak-nebak kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol hingga akhirnya ia terlelap.

• **Just Me•**

Ini adalah hari pertama Seoul bekerja. Pukul 7 pagi ia sudah tiba dikediaman dua artis tampan itu dan langsung membereskan rumah yang cukup berantakan. Sementara Kris dan Suho terlihat sibuk bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Nona Byun, aku dan Kris akan pergi untuk menandatangani kontrak iklan, aku titip rumah ini dan juga Chanyeol nde?"

"Ah baik" sahut Seoul patuh.

"Kamsahamnida" ucap Youngdo, "Ya! Kris cepatlah!"

Seorang namja berambut coklat keemasan berlari menghampiri manajernya dengan keadaan rapi, "mian hyung, kajja"

"Ck..kau ini selalu saja"

Kedua namja itu bersiap berangkat. Kris melirik Seoul yang mengantar mereka kedepan rumah. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu Kris mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan membuat pipi Seoul merona, "jaga rumah dengan baik eoh? Oh iya jangan lupa beri makan singa diatas" pesan Kris membuat kening Seoul berkerut.

'Singa?' pikirnya bingung.

"Pabbo! Cepat masuk kita sudah terlambat" gerutu Youngdo seraya menarik kemeja namja itu hingga membuatnya terduduk didalam mobil. Mobil audi hitam itu melesat keluar dari halaman rumah mewah tersebut dan pintu gerbangpun tertutup secara otomatis.

Seoul masih berdiri ditempatnya memikirkan ucapan Kris, 'singa apa yang dia maksud?'

.Tap..

Seoul mendengar langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga, yeoja itu segera berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Ia langsung terpanah melihat seorang namja yang menuruni tangga dengan kaos V-neck berwarna kelabu dan celana 3/4 berwarna krem. Padahal menggunakan pakaian biasa tetapi kenapa dia bisa terlihat begitu tampan. Dan melihat rambut kemerahan Chanyeol membuatnya sadar siapa yang dimaksud Kris dengan sebutan singa. Sementara Seoul masih terpanah menatap Chanyeol.

Namja itu agak terkejut melihat kehadiran yeoja itu. Ia baru ingat kalau yeoja yang tengah menatapnya itu adalah asisten baru mereka.

"Berhenti menatapku"

Seoul tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, "jeosonghamnida"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya dan berjalan menuju ke ruang musik. Seoul yang penasaran memberanikan dirinya mengikuti namja tersebut.

Chanyeol yang merasa diikuti membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba hingga membuat Seoul terkejut.

"Bwoya? Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Ah? Keuggae..apa anda sudah makan? Mau saya siapkan makanan?"

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Te-tentu saja, saya bisa memasak banyak makanan. Sejak 2 tahun lalu eomma meninggalkan rumah dan mau tidak mau keadaan mengharuskan saya untuk bisa memasak."

Chanyeol sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan yeoja itu, "kenapa kau jadi curhat padaku?"

"Ah..aniya, saya hanya-"

"Kau mau terus mengoceh atau membuatkan aku sarapan?"

"Nde?" sahut Seoul linglung, syaraf diotaknya seakan terputus sejenak, "ah? Jeosonghamnida, akan saya buatkan sarapan"

Seoul segera berlari menuju dapur. Sementara Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "bagaimana kalian bisa mempekerjakan yeoja seperti itu" gerutu Chanyeol, 'aku harap dia tidak membakar rumah ini' tambahnya dalam hati.

• **Just Me•**

Seoul memasak dengan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang tersedia didapur. Sekarang ia baru saja meletakkan hasil karyanya di meja dan hanya tinggal memanggil Chanyeol untuk mencicipi masakannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Chanyeol akan menyukainya.

Seoul berjalan menuju sebuah ruang yang hendak di masuki Chanyeol tadi. Perlahan ia mendengar suara petikan gitar dari dalam ruangan itu. Seoul menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu untuk mengintip kegiatan Chanyeol. Namja itu terlihat sibuk dengan gitar dipangkuannya.

 _ **"Mikael boda neon naege nunbusin jonjae**_

 _ **Gamhi, nuga neoreul geoyeokhae, naega yongseoreul an hae**_

 _ **Eden geu gose bareul deurin taechoui geu cheoreom maeil**_

 _ **Neo hanaman hyanghamyeo maeumeuro mideumyeo**_

 _ **Aju jageun geoshirado neol himdeulge haji motage**_

 _ **Hangsang jikigo shipeo I'm eternally love"**_

Bukannya memanggil Chanyeol untuk makan, Seoul justru terpaku mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah lagu lembut. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

 _ **"Neoui suhojaro, jeo geosen barameul makgo**_

 _ **Ne pyeoneuro, modu da deungeul dollyeodo**_

 _ **Hime gyeoun eoneu nal ne nunmureul dakka jul**_

 _ **Geureon han saram doel su itdamyeon**_

 _ **Eodideun cheongugilteni" (EXO - Angel)**_

Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya dan menghela nafasnya berat, "hhh..apa kau tidak pernah diajari kalau mengintip itu tidak sopan?"

Seoul terpekik dan segera menampakkan sosoknya, "jeo-jeosonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi, sebenarnya saya ingin memanggil anda makan, tapi Chanyeol-ssi sedang sibuk jadi saya tidak berani mengganggu"

"Dengan kau mengintip disitu kau cukup menggangguku" celoteh Chanyeol.

"Jeosonghamnida"

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya dan bangkit berdiri. Namja itu keluar dari ruang musik menuju ke ruang makan.

Seoul mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya kemudian mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Yeoja itu berdiri beberapa meter dari Chanyeol dan mengamati namja yang hendak menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

Chanyeol mengunyah suapan pertamanya secara perlahan membuat yeoja yang mengamatinya merasa gugup, 'eotthe-eotthe? Kenapa wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun?' batin Seoul.

"Kenapa kau masih melihatku seperti itu? Kalau kau lapar makan saja" gerutu Chanyeol yang mulai risih.

"Ah aniya, tapi apakah masakan saya enak? Emm?" tanya Seoul ingin tahu. Karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasak untuk orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Chanyeol terdiam dan kembali menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, "ani"

Kedua mata sipit Seoul membulat mendengarnya, "ji-jinjja? Sungguh tidak enak?"

"Mmm.." gumam Chanyeol melahap suapan terakhirnya. Namja itu meminum segelas air putih yang sudah Seoul siapkan dan segera beranjak menaiki tangga. Sementara Seoul terdiam ditempatnya. Dengam wajah cemberut Seoul bermaksud mengangkat piring bekas Chanyeol, keningnya berkerut melihat piring yang sudah kosong tersebut, "katanya tidak enak, kenapa habis" gerutunya jengkel.

Seoul terdiam ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Tidak lama kemudian dua orang namja memasuki rumah. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah Kris dan Suho.

"Ah kalian sudah pulang?"

"Seoul-a, wahh! Ini kau yang membuatnya?" pekik Kris yang berlari menghampiri meja makan.

"Ah nde, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah dimakan" gumam Seoul.

"Wae?" tanya Suho sementara Kris sudah mengambil piring dan menyiduk nasi beserta beberapa lauk.

"Chanyeol bilang masakanku tidak enak"

"Wah! Masitta!" pekik Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya! Kaukan belum cuci tangan, jorok sekali" gerutu Suho seraya menampol kepala Kris.

"Hyung jangan banyak bicara, ayo duduk dan makan" oceh Kris. Melihat manajernya hendak mengomel lagi Kris langsung bangkit dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi dan lauk ke mulut manajernya. Mau tidak mau Suho mengunyah makanan yang mendarat kedalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?"

Seoul-pun turut menunggu tanggapan dari Suho. Namja itu terlihat menelan makanannya dengan wajah berbinar, "wah ini benar masakanmu?"

"N-nde"

"Enak sekali nona Byun"

"Ah? Jinjja?"

Suho tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris turut tersenyum kearah Seoul. Pandangannya turun pada piring kotor ditangan Seoul, "itu piring Chanyeol?"

"Ah nde"

"Dia bilang masakanmu tidak enak?" tanya Kris lagi membuat yeoja itu mengangguk. Kedua namja dihadapannya bertukar pandang kemudian tertawa bersama membuat Seoul semakin kebingungan.

"Seoul-a kau percaya kalau Chanyeol bilang masakanmu tidak enak?"

"Tentu saja, wajahhya bahkan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun" oceh Seoul.

"Ya! Ekspresinya memang begitu, itu sebabnya dia mendapat julukan pangeran es." cetus Kris, "sekarang kau pikir lagi, mana ada orang yang menghabiskan makanan hingga tak bersisa kalau makanan itu tidak enak?"

Seoul sempat memikirkan ucapan Kris kemudian memandangi piring milik Chanyeol. Benar juga ucapan Kris, "...jadi..apa masakanku enak?"

"Tentu saja nona Byun, Chanyeol hanya mempermainkanmu, jangan patah semangat begitu" kali ini Suho yang berbicara. Senyuman-pun mengembang diwajah cantiknya, "kamsahamnida"

Kedua namja itu tersenyum kearah yeoja yang terlihat kegirangan itu. Seoul benar-benar senang karena mereka menyukai masakannya.

• **Just Me•**

Chanyeol sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran Queen-size dalam ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih. Pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu.

"Woah adikku sedang apa?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika melihat sosok yang memasuki kamarnya, "mau apa kemari?"

"Ya! Apa begitu sikapmu pada kakakmu sendiri?" gerutu namja itu.

"Kris sudahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah"

Bukannya keluar Kris malah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih yang ada dikamar itu kemudian mengotak-atik rubik yang terletak dimeja.

"Bagaimana tanda tangan kontraknya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lancar, mereka juga bertanya kenapa kau tidak ikut"

"Oh"

"Ohiya.. Kata Seoul kau bilang masakannya tidak enak?"

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Kris terkekeh melihat sikap Chanyeol. "Kau ini.. Aku tahu kau terlalu gengsi memuji masakannya."

"Sudahlah, jangan berisik"

Kris bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol seraya mengacak rambut namja itu, "terbukalah sedikit pada orang lain Yeollie"

Chanyeol membeku mendengar ucapan Kris. Sementara namja jangkung itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

'Apa aku bisa melakukannya?' pikir Chanyeol was-was. Kekecewaan sudah terlalu membekas dihatinya dan sangat sulit membuka dirinya untuk menerima dan mempercayai orang asing. Luka dari masa lalu itu bahkan belum mengering hingga saat ini.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
